Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to a mould for producing a green compact using powder metallurgy processes, to a method for producing a green compact and to the use of the mould.
JP 11-300497 A discloses a moulding device for producing green compacts made of powder material. A die comprises a continuous opening in which the upper punch and a lower punch are displaceably guided along a press axis.
The lateral outside contour of a green compact is determined by the die opening. Two forming punches are movably guided in the die at right angles to the press axis in order to realize an undercut in the form of a circumferential groove on the lateral outside contour of the green compact.